wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Necrolyte
Necrolytes are binders of souls who command the black powers that hold control over the earth. Linked into the dominions of the lower planes, Necrolytes have power over all things dark and evil, including the raising of fallen warriors to create armies of the undead. Through ceremonies, they learn to warp the essence of shadow to use for their advantage. It seems like there isn't much information about the necrolytes, but what is known is that the necrolytes stem from the Eredar race: The first necrolyte, Satiel, is a man'ari eredar who Sargeras gave to, a scythe that grows in power as it draws souls from its victims.World of Warcraft > Legion: Warlock Artifact Reveal Background "'''Do you have the courage to seize what you desire? Are you willing to do whatever you must to achieve your goals?'" - Pagatha SoulbinderWoW TCG Card: Pagatha Soulbinder File:Gul'dan.jpg|Gul'dan: "I am darkness incarnate. I will not be denied!" File:Forang Deathrattle.jpg|Forang Deathrattle: The ruined world of Draenor serves as a caution to those who would follow in Gul'dan's footsteps. File:Orc Necrolyte-0.jpg|Orc Necrolyte: "Gul'dan's weakness was in his ego, not his area of study." Within the Twisting Nether, an orc named Gul'dan discovered that the spirits of the dead do linger on, floating on the astral winds between the worlds. He knew then that these spirits of the dead would be a useful tool for anyone who could bind them to his will. In pursuit of furthering magical resources, he opened a new school of magical discipline that became known as Necromancy, the study of magic involving the dead.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Necromancy Young-lings were trained in the arcane mysteries of life and death and these warlocks became known as necrolytes.Warcraft II manual - The Rise of the Shadow Council According to Justin Parker though, warlocks have overlapping abilities with necromancers but pursue a discipline different from them.Justin Parker on Twitter (broken link) However, the definition of a necromancer is a practitioner of necromancy. '''If' warlocks have necromantic abilities (the abilities of necromancers) and practice necromancy, they are necromancers (practitioners of necromancy). Slaughtering of Necrolytes "The necrolytes have served their purpose. Now they shall have a new one, an even greater one. Gather our implements. We shall make a sacrifice." - Gul'danTides of Darkness pg. 95 on iBooks "That is the good thing about necromancers'—'we never let anything go to waste." - Gul'danTides of Darkness pg. 97 on iBooks File:Soul Trap.jpg|Soul Trap: Fel magic has a profound effect on the soul - both the victim's and the warlock's. File:Ritual Sacrifice TCG.jpg|Ritual Sacrifice: Warlocks use every tool at their disposal, including friends. File:Soul Shard.jpg|Soul Shard: It does not reflect the face of the viewer, but rather the face of the soul trapped within. Unfortunately for the necrolytes, the rise of Orgrim Doomhammer was a precursor to their downfall. After Doomhammer spared Gul'dan's life, Gul'dan promised to create a host of undead riders capable of using magic. The necrolytes weren't up to the task, which frustrated Gul'dan. He did nevertheless see potential in them, but not while they were among the living. Gul'dan plunged a dagger into Rakmar's chest first, wrenching it about to create a hole. Then he reached into it and removed Rakmar's heart. Then he cast a spell, his magic enveloping the organ and trapping Rakmar's spirit within. The magic surged up, reshaping the heart, shrinking it and hardening it and granting it an unnatural luster. Gul'dan glanced up and noticed that Cho'gall had murdered several more necrolytes, preserving their hearts and souls in the same manner. Gul'dan laughed as he rose and stalked toward the remaining warlocks, licking the blood from his tusks as he approached...Tides of Darkness pg. 96-97 on iBooks Gul'dan went on to create the death knights. Each newly-risen death knight was given a jeweled truncheon through which it could better focus its powers. Into these jewels were infused the raw, necromantic powers of the freshly slain necrolytes. Necrolytes are not gone for good though: There are still warlocks practicing their sinister death magics. Soulbinding File:Dark Justice.jpg|Dark Justice: "It is a price I am willing to pay." - Forang Deathrattle File:Invoke the Nether.jpg|Invoke the Nether: "It all ends here." - Forang Deathrattle File:Soul Inversion.jpg|Soul Inversion: "There's always a cost for power - you just have to decide whether or not you can afford it." - Forang Deathrattle Soulbinding is the practice of necrolytes. To act as a magnet to bind these lost souls to themselves, they must sacrifice a portion of their soul.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Unholy Armor Sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of life and the energies of life, most commonly known as nature magic, promote growth and renewal in all things.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 16-17 on iBooks Energies can be so chaotic however that they manifest as violent entities, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life.Quest:Collecting Corruption To fuel fel magic—the ways of the warlock—but an insignificant sacrifice--a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed--is required.World of Warcraft: Volume 4 - Whispers: "Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic." Notable necrolytes * Rakmar Sharpfang *Gul'dan Necrolytes in the games * Stormreaver Necrolyte * Scholomance Necrolyte * Bleeding Hollow Necrolyte * Orc Necrolyte See also *Death knight (Second War) *Orcish Horde of the First War#Necrolyte *Necrolyte clan *Necromancer References pl:Necrolyte Category:Orcs Category:Necromancers Category:NPC titles